<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Song] caged: a song about patrick brewer by fairmanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071476">[Song] caged: a song about patrick brewer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/pseuds/fairmanor'>fairmanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Filk, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Patrick Brewer Deserves Nice Things, Pre-SC Patrick Brewer, Song - Freeform, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/pseuds/fairmanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A song I wrote about Patrick, called "caged".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Song] caged: a song about patrick brewer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, I am terrified to do this. So now I'm going to make a load of disclaimers and explanations that will probably betray how nervous I am.</p><p>Earlier today I was thinking about maybe writing some poetry fics and putting them on ao3, but I thought this would be more fun. So lo and behold, here we are. </p><p>I kind of struggled to sing this so my voice is absolutely not at its best, but eh. I considered rerecording, but I know I'd never be happy with it. Also, I have no idea whether or not this sounds like any other songs. If it does, I apologise! I should have probably spent a bit more time on this than I did and actually done some research into other songs to check it didn't have a similar theme or whatever. And I know this doesn't have any actual show references in it, but it's based on pre-SC Patrick and so is more introspective.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. This is actually the first full song I've ever written, so please be gentle. ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>caged: a song about patrick brewer</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lyrics:</strong>
</p><p>I'm afraid of sounding just like the songs that would play</p><p>In my dad's Chevrolet</p><p>As he whistled away to work</p><p>I'm afraid of becoming my home</p><p>And of being alone</p><p>And of things that bite and bark</p><p>But most of all, I'm afraid I'll never get a chance</p><p>At this "life" thing they all talk about,</p><p>While I'm stuck in this merry-go-round of a dance</p><p> </p><p>And I'm tired</p><p>Of being tired</p><p>And wired to one spot</p><p>I've tried</p><p>To play, but I can't get away</p><p> </p><p>I'm caged, but I'll fly out one day </p><p>I'm caged, but I'll fly out one day</p><p> </p><p>All my friends know how to play the game</p><p>Get the girl, buy a house</p><p>On the same street where you were born</p><p>I'm still stuck here with my atrophy</p><p>And my dusty degree</p><p>Wondering, "how did I get so torn?"</p><p>But most of all, I'm thinking somehow this is my fault</p><p>So I'm sorry, mom, I have to go</p><p>Before this turns into some sort of assault</p><p> </p><p>And I'm tired</p><p>Of being tired</p><p>And wired to one spot</p><p>I've tried</p><p>To play, but I can't get away</p><p> </p><p>I'm caged but I'll fly out one day </p><p>I'm caged, but I'll fly out one day</p><p> </p><p>I'm a ghost to you, I'm a ghost to me,</p><p>You make this look easy, why can't I just be</p><p>I'm a ghost to you, I'm a ghost to me,</p><p>You make this look easy, why can't I just be (I'm a ghost to you, you make this look easy)</p><p>I'm a ghost to you (I'm a ghost to you)</p><p>You make this look easy (You make this look easy)</p><p>I'm a ghost to you, I'm a ghost to me</p><p>You make this look easy, why can't I just</p><p> </p><p>Be</p><p> </p><p>I'm tired</p><p>Of being tired</p><p>And wired to one spot</p><p>I've tried</p><p>To play, but I can't get away</p><p> </p><p>I'm caged, but I'll fly out one day</p><p>I'm caged, but I'll fly out one day</p><p> </p><p>I'll fly</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, re the sound effects at the beginning: I was kind of had Patrick wandering around city streets aimlessly in mind when I was writing this, like a couple of weeks before he comes to Schitt's Creek.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>